Pie Hard
by Paula-Ana
Summary: A story based on Gaiaonlines 2011 summer event "Pie Hard" A story of friends buying and feeding NPCs lots of pie and lots of silliness. Rayne and Mirona belong to me and my friend. Rated K  for safety.
1. Round 1

_**A/N: Well... This is based off of the current "Pie Hard" Event. The main characters are Mirona Rukia (Me, I will mostly refer to her as just Mirona) and my friend Rayne. (she doesn't know what she wants her name to be right now... she wants to change it.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GaiaOnline or Pie Hard. Rayne belongs to my friend. I do own Mirona Rukia.**_

**_()Crayon)_**

Mirona took a deep breath in and walked slowly into Rina's Bakery.

"Oh hi there, Mirona Rukia!" Rina smiled brightly at the pink haired girl.

"Hi Rina."

"Are you going to be helping anyone win the pie contest?" Rina asked.

Mirona though about this carefully. Who did she want to win? Did she want to help at all? She needed to save her gold but...

"Well?" Rina asked, eagerly awaiting Mirona's answer.

"I... am not sure Rina. May I see the contestant list?" Rina disappeared for a few minutes and came back holding a piece of paper.

"Here you go!" Rina said.

Mirona's eyes scanned the paper, looking for someone she would like to support. And her eyes landed on Kanoko.

"_Hmm, I think I'll help Kanoko... But then again Ian & Rufus are entering too. Who do I support?"_

The pinkette eventually gave up trying to decide, and played Enni Meeni Miney Mo, and it landed on Kanoko.

"How much do the pies cost Rina?" Mirona asked, not really paying attention. She was more focused on making sure Kanoko was the person she wanted to support.

"500 gold for a full one and 100 gold for one slice! Have you decided who are you going to help?" Rina asked again. She really wanted to know.

"Hmm, I'll buy a few cherry pies please. And I have decided to support Kanoko." The pinkette told the excited brunette.

"Good Choice! Here's your pie for Kanoko," Rina handed the pie to Mirona, "Oh before you go, take this. Every time you buy a full pie, I'll give you a stamp if you fill it up, I'll give you an item!"

"Thank you Rina!" Mirona called over her shoulder as she left to deliver the pies to Kanoko.

"Have a good day!" Rina called back.

_**()Crayon)**_

Mirona stretched and walked back into the bakery.

"Hi Rina!"

"Oh Hello Mirona!" Rina said as she turned around.

"Do you have anymore cherry pies?" Mirona asked

"Oh sorry, I'm baking as fast as I can. But I'm all out. Come back in a little bit" She said, sounding a tad bit tired. She must've been baking all day.

"Okay Kay. I'll be back later."

**_()Crayon)_**

It was 8:00 when Mirona started going to get pies. It was now 6:00 and she had gone back at least 6 times, and had only got any pies one of those times. She was Going to try one last time. She was feeling to tired to really keep going back and forth.

"Hey Rina, got any pies?"

"Sorry, All out."

Mirona smacked her head against the wall. The bow covering her forehead softened the blow but it still hurt. She smacked her head against the wall again,frankly not caring about the pain nor the fact it was messing up her bow. Why did luck not seem to be on her side?

_**()Crayon)**_

Meanwhile Rayne had also been back and forth several times. Only she was supporting Diedrich. He was so cute in her opinion. She had been lucky enough to fillher first card.

Mirona had already called to tell her best friend of the situation she was in,which was barely getting any pies. Rayne laughed and invited her over. She briefly wondered why Mirona seemed to always get the unlucky side of things, but this thought was dispelled when her doorbell rang.

"Come in, Mirona!" She called, not wanting to get up.

Rayne heard the click of her door closing, and saw the same annoyed pinkette that had called her only 20 minutes ago. Rayne reached over and adjusted Mirona's bow , the red mirroring her own white one. Mirona leaned back, putting her legs on Rayne's lap.

"So what do you wanna do?" Mirona asked white haired girl she was resting her legs on.

"Wanna eat apple pie and watch T.V.?" She asked in response, pushing Mirona's legs off her lap and brushing off her outfit. She knew Mirona wouldn't turn down pie, even if apple wasn't her favorite.

"Of course! But how did you get the pie?"

"Oh Rina gave it to me since I filled up my first card."

Mirona grumbled something incoherent, but still accepted the pie when it was handed to her.

The girls sat around for the rest of the day, eating pie and watching T.V.

The two continued to buy pie through the next few days. Mirona finished her first card, and got a bunch of cherry pie. (She was very excited to get that.) And Rayne finished her second card.

The two they were rooting for held on too the top 2 spots, With Diedrich leading and Kanoko not far behind. Everything was right. And the next round of the contest was eagerly anticipated

_**()Crayon)**_

**_A/N: Well there it is, the first chapter of "Pie Hard". What do you think? Good? Bad? Cheesy? Makes you want pie? Mosquito? Lemme know people!_**

**_Poll:_**

**_Which name do you like better? Rayne want's to change her name from what it is right now to something else. Do you like:_**

_Dancing in the Rayne_

**_or_**

_AlicesWonderland. Has .PIE _**_(Remove Spaces. Fanfiction was thing this one was a URL)_**

**_Please help Rayne choose a name..._**

**_Ja Ne_**

**_~Lyokolife_6_**


	2. Elimination

**A/N: Hiya, Did you miss me? I know I have other work that is waaaaay more important, the eliminations have started and I wanted to write a short chapter on it. **

**Oh and the results of the poll are:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEITHER! Rayne used neither as her username, although Dancing in the Rayne won the actual poll.**

**With That said and done, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gaia or Rayne.**

_**()crayon)**_

Mirona skipped along happily, her pink hair tucked under a bunny hat, and a stuffed Huey clutched in her hand. She wore a half pink half white dress, the colors splitting right down the middle, and a pair of black pants were under her dress.

Rayne walked alongside her overly energetic friend, the same white bow still holding her snowy hair back. She had a white pants and a white shirt on, and she was once again eating a piece of pie.

The girls were headed back towards Barton. Mirona had insisted they go exploring, and see if anyone was having trouble with animated, although Rayne had a feeling Mirona just wanted to attack some animated. Rayne didn't mind to much... That is until Mirona dashed out of Zen Gardens (They had wondered pretty far... Mirona wanted Rayne to upgrade her rings) and into Bass'ken Lake. Now if it were for fishing, Rayne could have managed but since they were fighting animated...(1)

She decided maybe she would just go home when they got back to town. Mirona, as far as Rayne knew, had more powerful rings then Rayne did. Rayne was almost constantly sent back to the null, and Mirona followed a few times too. And all those trips left her exhausted

Mirona had other plans. As soon as they stepped foot into town, Mirona tore off towards... Rayne wasn't really sure where. The white haired girl sighed and followed, just to make sure Mirona didn't get into any fight or trouble. There went her plans of going home.

**_()crayon)_**

Mirona slid to a stop outside of Rina's bakery. In the past week, Mirona had filled her next card. She had actually gone out to kill animated for the gold to buy pie with.

Rayne, walked up to the pinkette, and muttered to herself, "I shoulda known this was where Mirona was headed."

"Rina! I'm baaack!" Mirona called as she stepped into the bakery.

"Heya Mirona," She could hear the brunette call from somewhere in the bakery.

"Hey Rina," Rayne called her own greeting.

"And heya to you too, Rayne!" This time the brunette stepped out of the kitchen and walked to the counter.

"We're here to buy pie!" Mirona exclaimed. Rayne had to roll her eyes at her friend and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like obviously idiot.

Rina read off the flavors, and Mirona managed to buy 1 of each kind. Rayne also bought 1 of each kind.

The two girls turned to leave with the pie they bought.

"Oh girls," Rina called to get they're attention.

Mirona spun around, followed by Rayne.

"Don't you wanna see who was disqualified?"

It became totally silent for one second, then...

"PEOPLE WERE DISQUALIFIED?"they shouted at once.

They scrambled back to the counter to read the list.

"Whew," They sighed in unison. Their favorite contestants were not out.

"Don't scare us Rina," Mirona breathed. She was actually worried that Kanoko would be gone.

Rayne felt the same way. She had almost thought that Diedrich was gone.

"I wasn't trying to scare you two," Rina said, an innocent look on her face, "I just said that some people were eliminated.

Rayne and Mirona smacked their heads on the counter, softened by their head wear. Those two are going to give themselves brain damage one of these days.

"Have a good day!" Rina called as the two friends turned to leave. Rina blinked and the two girls were gone.

Rina almost went back into the kitchen before she realized something: She never stamped their cards.

Rina reached for her phone. Wouldn't they want their stamps?

_**()crayon)**_

The two friends collapsed on the couch of Rayne's house.

A few minutes later the phone rang. Rayne stood up to answer it; it was Rina.

Rina told her that she and Mirona forgot her stamps.

"NO WAY!" Mirona shouted when Rayne told her what the call was about.

"I agree," Rayne said, sitting back down, "We'll go again today, but only if pigs fly."

A pig flew by the window wearing a jetpack.(2)

"Just friggen... Let's go," Rayne said, walking out the door. This just wasn't their day was it?

_**()crayon)**_

**A/N: Well... that was shorter than I would've liked, but I was focusing on getting the first eliminations out.**

**(1) References to zOMG for those of you who don't know**

** (2) Sky Pigs reference.  
><strong>

**Read and review please!**

_**Over and out,**_

_**Lyokolife6**_


End file.
